Une seconde pour voir
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Elle était toujours là, près de lui, silencieuse. Et il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Personal history**

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà bien longtemps, ayant laissé place à la nuit noire pauvrement éclairée par un faible morceau de lune blanche. Il était si tard que peu de personnes s'aventuraient dans les rues désertes, aussi la limousine jouît-elle de toute la place nécessaire pour se rendre à sa destination sans se soucier de la circulation.<p>

Le silence de la ville était interrompu par le bruit du moteur de la voiture de luxe, ce dont le passager se moquait bien. Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de s'occuper de détails aussi mineurs, cela n'était de toute évidence pas très grave de toute façon. Sa journée avait été suffisamment stressante et fatigante ainsi, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se soucierait de ces gens du peuple dont il perturbait peut-être le sommeil.

Lorsque son chauffeur lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, Seto referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et sortit de la voiture sans lui accorder le moindre regard ni un mot puis se dirigea vers sa maison dont seule l'entrée était allumée, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à allumer la lumière en revenant, surtout que l'interrupteur se trouvait un peu loin de la porte. À cette heure-ci, tous les employés étaient rentrés chez eux, laissant son frère seul dans sa chambre.

Refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, l'adolescent déposa ses documents sur le meuble le plus proche puis ôta son manteau tranquillement, sans se demander l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Il se lèverait à la même heure que chaque matin de toute manière, et il refusait de repousser au lendemain ce qui pouvait être fait le jour même. Faire autrement était réservé aux fainéants, ce qu'il n'était pas.

« Tu rentres tard, ce soir. »

Il en avait presque oublié sa présence tellement sa tête était remplie des travaux qu'il avait accomplis ce jour-ci. Kaiba se retint de soupirer en entendant sa voix et se contenta de l'ignorer. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours, et pourtant elle continuait à lui parler avec un grand sourire. Elle était décidément têtue, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Or, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'elle.

Une fois ses chaussures retirées, il se dirigea vers l'escalier puis monta les marches en direction de sa chambre. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué ce soir, cependant il profitait au maximum des heures de sommeil dont il bénéficiait. S'il ne les utilisait pas ainsi, son attention chuterait et il pourrait commettre de graves erreurs en travaillant. Il avait travaillé dur pour gagner le respect de tous malgré son jeune âge et ne comptait pas se laisser aller maintenant.

Seto l'ignora sur son passage alors qu'elle se retournait pour le suivre des yeux. Il se moquait bien qu'elle fût présente, elle ne pouvait de toute évidence rien faire. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, après tout. Elle était juste... Quelque chose qui occupait une place dans sa maison depuis environ un mois. D'abord surprenante, sa présente était devenue familière puis invisible. Elle faisait partie de ces gens du bas peuple dont il ne se souciait guère de toute façon.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier, et se rendit compte qu'il reprenait les cours dans deux jours. Les vacances d'été étaient bientôt terminées, il lui faudrait retourner au lycée et revoir ces minables qui se faisaient passer pour ses amis. Quel bonheur. Lâchant un soupir, il enfila son pyjama puis glissa dans son lit, laissant le sommeil venir à lui sous le doux regard de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Sa journée s'était très bien passée jusqu'à ce qu'elle intervînt. Il avait convoqué l'un de ses employés dans son bureau pour en arriver à un licenciement. Ce minable ne connaissait pas le mot « efficace » et avait par conséquent causé beaucoup de problèmes à son équipe. Il aurait pu perdre l'avance qu'il avait par rapport aux autres sociétés sur son projet actuel de disque de duel par sa faute.<p>

Heureusement, le mal avait été éradiqué et il s'était remis au travail sans penser un instant de plus à cet homme qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais de sa vie. Armé d'un stylo, il signait quelques dossiers lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter, manquant de lui faire louper sa signature.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en arriver là, tu sais. Cet homme a deux enfants et sa femme est enceinte. S'il n'a plus de travail, il ne pourra plus s'occuper d'eux. »

Et la voilà qui repartait dans ses discours naïfs et innocents. Elle ne comprenait rien au fonctionnement d'une grosse société comme la sienne. Il fallait laisser les sentiments de côté et se concentrer uniquement sur ce qui rapportait le plus. De même, nombre de candidats se précipiterait pour ce nouveau poste disponible.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là. D'habitude, elle restait à la maison et ne s'aventurait jamais plus loin. Comment avait-elle trouvé son bureau ? Il ne se trouvait certes pas dans le bâtiment le plus discret de la ville, cependant elle aurait quand même pu s'annoncer avant de le surprendre, surtout pour dire des choses aussi inutiles. Une fois de plus, il l'ignora totalement, continuant de signer un dossier qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Imagine-toi à sa place. Si tu n'étais pas le directeur de cette société mais un simple employé et que tu avais besoin de ce salaire pour prendre soin de Mokuba, comment réagirais-tu ? »

Sa main tenant le stylo se crispa. La voilà qui le prenait par les sentiments une fois de plus. Elle connaissait exactement ses points sensibles. Effectivement, il aurait été démoli s'il n'avait plus eu d'argent à rapporter à la maison afin de s'occuper de Mokuba. Il avait toujours agi dans l'intérêt de son petit-frère, c'était pour cela qu'il avait forcé Gozaburo à les adopter puis qu'il l'avait écarté de leur vie.

Cet homme avait une femme et des enfants. Si les seules entrées d'argent disparaissaient, alors toute la famille en périrait. Elle se briserait s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un autre travail. La femme partirait, sans doute avec les enfants, l'homme deviendrait alcoolique et les trois petits ne connaîtraient jamais l'amour et la chaleur d'une famille. Tout comme lui et Mokuba. C'était un destin qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Nul ne devrait avoir à endurer de telles expériences.

Seto posa son stylo noir puis porta la main vers son microphone qui lui permettait de communiquer directement avec sa secrétaire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se laissait manipuler par cette fille qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se laissait avoir.

« Contactez l'homme qui vient de sortir et dîtes-lui qu'il a intérêt à ne pas gâcher sa seconde chance. »

Énervé et quelque peu honteux de n'avoir pas agi de son propre chef mais guidé par les paroles de cette fille, il refusa de lever les yeux vers elle, ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas fait depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait par conséquent pas voir le sourire qui illuminait son visage.

* * *

><p>« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu vas au lycée demain. »<p>

Seto coula un regard rapide vers la source de la voix, puis reposa son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il devait terminer cette affaire avant cela ou bien on la lui soufflerait sous le nez. Retourner en cours signifiait qu'il aurait moins de temps à consacrer à son travail, or il devait être scolarisé. Il reporta subitement son regard sur la jeune fille en pensant à quelque chose. Elle était en âge d'aller à l'école, elle avait l'air d'avoir environ quinze ans.

Il avait essayé de lui poser des questions sur elle-même lorsqu'elle était apparue pour la première fois, néanmoins elle n'avait jamais répondu. Elle avait toujours conservé ce sourire sincère bien que triste ainsi que cet air mystérieux. Elle lui semblait vaguement familière, toutefois elle ne lui avait jamais dit son nom. S'il l'avait rencontrée autrefois, alors il lui faudrait chercher, car elle ne lui dirait vraisemblablement rien.

« Ça ne te manque pas ? »

Surprise qu'il lui parlât, l'adolescente leva la tête puis le regarda. En général, il ne levait même pas les yeux vers elle, comme s'il ne l'entendait ni ne la voyait, alors qu'elle savait que c'était le cas. Il était le seul à en être capable. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être aussi froid et distant, elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. La vie avait fait qu'il avait dû se protéger en érigeant de barrières autour de lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fît attention à elle.

« Aller au lycée, je veux dire. »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air abasourdi quant à l'attention qu'il lui portait. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il lui avait posé des questions parce que sa présence inhabituelle l'avait déstabilisé, il avait eu besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle afin de mieux comprendre la situation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était soucié d'elle à ce moment-là. Pourtant, là, il s'intéressait à elle. Il lui posait une question personnelle comme s'il se préoccupait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

Cette pensée la fit sourire tristement, puis elle détourna le regard qui se teinta d'un voile de tristesse. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Elle avait évité d'y songer afin de ne pas souffrir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer éternellement, il lui faudrait éventuellement faire face à la réalité. Seto ne savait rien sur elle et elle préférait qu'il en restât ainsi, de cette manière elle pouvait continuer à « vivre » sans qu'on lui rappelât sans cesse le passé.

Elle sentait le regard perçant de l'adolescent sur elle. Celui-ci remarqua cependant l'air triste qu'elle arborait et décida de ne pas insister, sentant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Kaiba ignorait tout d'elle, si ce n'était sa condition actuelle, même s'il pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Il n'était pas du genre à ressasser le passé et ne comptait pas la forcer à tout lui avouer si c'était trop difficile pour elle. Il pouvait comprendre le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait.

* * *

><p>Traversant la cour, Kaiba ignora les élèves autour de lui. Il était venu ici uniquement parce qu'il était inscrit, sinon il s'en passerait bien. Son chauffeur avait intérêt à ne pas être en retard après les cours, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la moindre minute supplémentaire une fois la fin des leçons annoncée. Il était dispensé des activités des clubs en raison de son travail, ce qui lui permettait de partir juste après.<p>

Elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui. Il supposait que venir ici lui rappellerait des souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait peut-être oublier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait, de toute façon, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, comment s'occupait-elle lorsqu'il n'était pas là ? Il lui poserait certainement la question s'il y repensait ce soir. Parce qu'elle l'attendait toujours lorsqu'il revenait du travail.

Les cours passèrent plutôt rapidement, ce qui le satisfit. Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre une seconde de plus ici. Alors qu'il se marchait dans les couloirs, il percuta en plein fouet à un angle cet abruti de Jônôchi. Il ne l'avait pas vu en cours de la journée, d'ailleurs. Cela lui avait manqué de ne pas l'embêter, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Le voir réagir à chacune de ses paroles constituait l'une de ses seules distractions en général.

« Pas fichu de venir en cours, et en plus tu as besoin de me rentrer dedans ? »

Quelque chose clochait. Normalement, il lui aurait hurlé dessus en prétextant que c'était de sa faute, pas la sienne, s'ils s'étaient percutés. Il trouverait un tas d'arguments minables censés l'intimider, ce qui ne marchait jamais. Or, là, il se contenta de se relever puis de continuer son chemin en silence.

« Eh bien, le chien ne sait plus aboyer ? »

Il n'aurait apparemment pas dû dire cela. Jônôchi s'arrêta net, dos à Kaiba. Il serra son poing droit puis se retourna subitement pour lui donner un coup de poing. Surpris par cette réaction, il eut toutefois le temps de réagir et d'éviter l'attaque. Il semblait totalement hors de lui, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait prononcé de différent par rapport à ce qu'il disait d'habitude. Un mois de vacances l'avait rendu fou, assurément.

Son visage reflétait sa colère, sa haine... Son désespoir ? Il tenta de lui asséner d'autres coups et faillit réussir lorsque la voix de Yûgi appelant son ami retentit à l'autre bout du couloir. Celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'essayer de le frapper de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que Honda le retint en tentant de le calmer.

« Lâche-moi, Honda, je vais buter cet enfoiré ! »

Haussant un sourcil, Kaiba remarqua le regard de Yûgi qui lui demandait tristement de partir car il n'arrangeait pas la situation et ne pouvait absolument pas aider. De plus, il avait mieux à faire que de rester avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Sans se faire prier une seconde fois, il tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers la sortie comme il l'avait initialement prévu, rejouant la scène dans sa tête.

Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Soupirant d'agacement, Seto monta dans la limousine, les bras croisés, bien décidé à laisser cette affaire derrière lui. Il se moquait bien de ce qui était arrivé à ce chien, il ne méritait pas son attention de toute façon.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer. »

Surpris par cette réplique, l'adolescent sursauta puis remarqua la jeune fille assise à côté de lui dans la limousine, fixant un point devant elle. Pourquoi conservait-elle cet air triste ? Elle ne souriait pas, pour une fois. Elle semblait véritablement attristée, comme la veille au soir, lorsqu'il lui avait posé cette question. Trop pris de court quant à sa présence dans sa limousine, il ne sut que répondre. Heureusement qu'une vitre teintée le séparait de son chauffeur ou bien ce dernier se demanderait pourquoi il parlait tout seul.

« Il vit un moment difficile, alors, s'il te plaît, ne l'embête pas.

- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer en un mois, elle avait toujours gardé un sourire sur son visage. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de laisser les larmes couler. Pourquoi était-elle aussi affectée par cet événement ? Elle avait toujours l'air de connaître tout le monde, comme par exemple la situation de cet employé qu'il avait réembauché. Était-elle au courant de ce qui arrivait à Jônôchi ?

Seto porta détourna son attention d'elle le temps de sortir son ordinateur de son sac dans le but de se mettre au travail, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Alors qu'il l'allumait, il regarda à nouveau à côté de lui pour se rendre compte qu'elle était partie.

* * *

><p>« Kaiba, est-ce que je peux te parler ? »<p>

L'intéressé leva les yeux de son dossier pour apercevoir un adolescent de petite taille avec des cheveux comme personne n'en avait dans le monde entier devant sa table. Soupirant un grand coup, il referma ses papiers puis leva les yeux vers le lycéen qui le regardait avec une certaine tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être tristes ? Le chien, cette fille, et maintenant Yûgi ! Comptait-il expliquer l'attitude de son ami ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était toujours pas présent aujourd'hui.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas très intelligent, alors s'il séchait les cours il allait devenir encore plus idiot. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait. Ce chien pouvait bien crever dans un caniveau, cela ne changerait pas son quotidien. Il ne niait néanmoins pas être un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi le blond avait perdu son sang-froid à ce point la veille et avait réagi de manière excessive et indiqua à Yûgi du regard qu'il pouvait continuer à parler.

« N'en veux pas à Jônôchi, ce n'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être provoqué hier.

- Je pourrais le poursuivre en justice, tu sais ? »

Seto sentit le jeune duelliste se crisper à sa remarque. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de poursuivre l'adolescent pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas atteint son objectif et n'avait pas réussi à lui infliger la moindre égratignure, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec cette histoire ?

« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Sa petite-sœur est morte il y a un mois, au début des vacances. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Quoi ? Il avait perdu sa sœur ? Rien que d'imaginer perdre Mokuba... Il comprenait, alors. Quand bien même il ne l'appréciait aucunement, il aurait lui aussi réagi de manière violente si on l'avait titillé après la mort de son petit-frère. Sa main se crispa à l'idée que quelque chose arrivât à sa raison de vivre. Jônôchi devait tenir beaucoup à sa petite-sœur, pas étonnant qu'il allait mal.

Même s'il ne l'admettait pas, il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir provoqué hier. C'était une erreur. Mais, d'un côté, il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, après tout. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il éviterait de croiser son chemin, car il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter dès qu'il le voyait. C'était plus fort que lui.

D'un regard, Kaiba indiqua à Yûgi qu'il avait compris le message. Celui-ci, soulagé, retourna voir ses amis qui attendaient le compte-rendu de leur discussion avec impatience. Cela se voyait à leurs expressions qu'ils étaient inquiets pour le blond. Malgré la perte de sa sœur, il avait toujours auprès de lui de fidèles amis. Si Mokuba mourait, lui n'aurait personne. Même pas elle. Elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement auprès de lui.

Cette pensée l'attrista. Si elle partait, alors il n'aurait plus personne. En plus de Mokuba, elle était sa seule amie. Quand bien même il ne lui avouerait jamais, il appréciait cette adolescente dont il ignorait le nom et qui occupait une place dans sa vie depuis un... Mois... Cette réalisation lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Serait-ce... Non, impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il réfléchissait trop... C'était cela.

* * *

><p>La maison était une fois de plus bien calme lorsqu'il rentra. Mokuba dormait étant donné l'heure avancée. Comme toujours, elle l'attendait avec un sourire dans l'entrée. Pour une fois, il la regarda et ne l'ignora pas. Il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer de tout l'après-midi, ce dont il s'en voulait. Il avait tellement essayé d'être parfait que présenter une faille à ses ennemis comme aujourd'hui lui était impardonnable. Or, il n'était pas parfait, il le savait bien.<p>

Si elle partait... Cette supposition l'avait effrayé toute la journée. Il avait eu besoin de rentrer afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours présente. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans l'entrée comme à chaque fois, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, ce qui provoqua de l'étonnement chez l'adolescente.

Elle sentait qu'il était différent des autres soirs. Jamais encore il n'avait paru si émotif. Il avait toujours pensé que montrer ses sentiments constituait une forme de faiblesse alors il les enfermait sans cesse au fond de lui-même, elle s'en était bien rendue compte au fil du temps. Cependant, elle savait qu'il n'était au final pas si méchant qu'il le laissait paraître. Il fallait juste apprendre à le connaître.

Aucun des deux n'engagea la conversation, même si elle sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire ce soir. Avait-il compris ? Après ce mois sans savoir, avait-il finalement découvert qui elle était ? Elle savait tout de lui, toutefois lui ne savait presque rien sur elle. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, car elle avait senti qu'elle ne parlait pas au « véritable lui ». Elle avait attendu qu'il vînt de lui-même une fois sa carapace brisée pour lui poser ces questions.

« Tu es la sœur du ch... De Jônôchi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il l'avait finalement découvert. Le sourire de la jeune fille devint alors plus triste, néanmoins elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. La vérité était finalement révélée, elle n'avait plus à cacher son identité. Elle était parvenue à faire tomber ses barrières, après tous ses efforts. Cela la rendait heureuse mais l'attristait en même temps. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait si vite. Tout avait une fin, après tout.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, lui indiquant qu'il avait raison. Il écarquilla les yeux un faible instant puis reprit un air neutre. Alors c'était comme ça. Seto ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le fantôme qui le suivait depuis un mois était la sœur du type qu'il supportait le moins. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement ni mentalement. Elle était bien plus intelligente que son frère, cela crevait les yeux.

« Mais alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que, plus les minutes passaient, plus son regard s'attristait ? Elle n'allait pas s'effondrer en larmes, quand même ? Était-ce si grave qu'il eût découvert son identité ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment quel était le problème. Pensait-elle qu'il allait la rejeter maintenant qu'il connaissait son lien avec le blond ? Malgré leur relation, il ne pourrait jamais la juger sur cela. En un mois, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. Il tenait réellement à elle, malgré son comportement froid et distant.

L'adolescente décédée s'approcha puis prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce contact le pétrifia : il n'avait jamais essayé de la toucher. Il s'était dit que, si les fantômes existaient réellement, alors il était impossible de les atteindre. Un mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais cru à un fait surnaturel de ce genre, et voilà qu'il y songeait comme si c'était banal.

Sa peau était froide comme les morts, cependant il n'y prêtait pas attention. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Elle possédait des yeux à la fois vert et gris qui contrastaient les siens qui étaient bleus. Il ne prononça mot, attendant calmement sa réponse. Il se sentait en paix lorsqu'elle tenait sa main ainsi.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Seto. Tu as érigé des barrières autour de toi alors que des tas de gens sont prêts à t'aider. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire confiance aux autres, mais je voulais faire ressortir le véritable toi qui était enfoui jusqu'alors. »

Kaiba n'était pas sûr de tout saisir. De quoi parlait-elle exactement ? Qu'entendait-elle par le « véritable lui » ? Il était toujours lui-même. Néanmoins, une peur naissait en lui et ne le quittait pas. La façon dont elle parlait, c'était comme si elle allait partir. La main qu'elle tenait entre les siennes se crispa à cette idée. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte.

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille lâcha sa main puis l'enlaça. Ce geste le pétrifia quelques secondes. Personne, mis à part Mokuba, ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse en le serrant fort, comme s'il allait s'envoler. D'abord incapable de réagir, il finit par l'enlacer à son tour, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, il sentait qu'elle partait. Ce qu'il avait redouté se réalisait. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille mais aucun des deux ne la remarqua.

Il aurait voulu parler, or sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Depuis le début, ils avaient peu parlé mais s'étaient quand même compris. Il avait remarqué depuis le début cette tristesse qu'elle portait en elle et qu'elle masquait d'un sourire, tout comme elle avait découvert ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Seto sentait son corps disparaître, ses bras se resserraient sur leur emprise, signe qu'elle partait. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il tenait à elle et elle s'éloignait. Au fond de lui-même, il avait peur. Peur de perdre encore quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Il ne lui restait plus que Mokuba et il avait pensé que se renfermer l'aurait préservé de la souffrance : il ne se serait attaché à personne d'autre et aurait par conséquent moins souffert de leur disparition.

Malgré tout, il y avait une question qu'il souhaiterait lui poser. Il le lui avait déjà demandé lorsqu'elle était apparue au début des vacances, or elle avait refusé de répondre. Cependant, il savait qu'elle répondrait à présent, parce qu'il poserait cette question en se souciant d'elle cette fois-ci, et pas par pur égoïsme, dans son intérêt personnel, comme la première fois.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Il sentit son sourire. Cette fois, il ne portait aucune tristesse. Il était sincère, joyeux. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui posât la question, enfin. Elle le lui avait caché durant tout ce temps, attendant le bon moment pour le lui révéler. L'adolescente s'agrippa à sa veste, profitant de ses derniers instants. Elle n'aurait pas dû nourrir des sentiments pour lui, or cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Respirant une dernière fois, elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Shizuka. »

Sa voix était calme, faible, lointaine. Juste après le lui avoir révélé, Shizuka posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant des dernières secondes qu'elle possédait avant de disparaître complètement, laissant un Seto seul au milieu de la pièce et effondré. Encore trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières minutes. Ses craintes s'étaient réalisées, un être cher l'avait à nouveau abandonné. Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté au moment où il l'avait le moins souhaité ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Elle avait toujours été la jeune fille innocente, joyeuse et naïve. Sur ce point-là, Seto était son total opposé, rien ne semblait les rapprocher. Shizuka ignorait pourquoi, cependant elle avait désiré l'aider. Elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir et rester seul alors qu'elle était certain que des gens comme Yûgi l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts.

Elle était parvenue à atteindre son cœur, ce que nul n'avait réussi à faire depuis bien longtemps. Dorénavant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'ouvrît aux autres et vécût heureux, enfin. Il n'avait pas besoin de se détester à ce point en pensant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle refusait de le laisser penser de la sorte.

Même si ce serait dur au début, elle savait qu'il aurait la force de se relever et de s'ouvrir aux autres, tout comme elle était parvenue à briser sa coquille. Il finirait par regarder droit devant lui et apprendrait progressivement à s'aimer en éradiquant ces barrières qu'il s'était forgées depuis déjà bien des années.

Non, elle ne regrettait rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un baiser, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à <em>Yankee-chan<em> qui a halluciné en apprenant que je n'en avais pas écrit depuis envrion deux ans.**

**Un autre OS sera publié le mois prochain et s'intitulera Toute une vie pour oublier. Cette fois, ce sera le point de vue de Jônôchi, quasiment absent dans cette fic. Après tout, c'est lui qui a été le plus atteint par la mort de sa sœur, c'est logique. Pas de Silentshipping dans celui-là, donc. Ce sera juste sa vie après cet événement. Cet OS sera légèrement plus court, environ 3300 mots.**


End file.
